1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible lighting systems, and more specifically, to a flexible lighting system which may be bent and folded to accommodate a variety of surfaces and which may be more efficiently installed than prior art flexible lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible lighting strips or rods have been known for many years. Typical applications for such flexible lighting include: interior and exterior trim for recreational vehicles, trim for boats, showcase and display lighting and aircraft emergency pathway illumination.
One typical flexible lighting strip, disclosed by Anquentin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,767, is comprised of an elongated section of transluscent plastic material having a portion formed as a cylindrical duct which houses a chain of electric lamps. At one end of the cylindrical duct, a pair of conductors is exposed for energizing the electric lamps. The cylindrical duct is filled with a translucent polymerizable compound which fixes the relative position of the chain of electric lamps within the cylindrical duct. Such a flexible lighting strip is preferably mounted to a support, such as a showcase, using double-sided adhesive tape.
A typical flexible lighting rod, disclosed by Lin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,317, consists of a molded or extruded, bendable and foldable bulb-holding bar body made of poly-vinyl-chloride ("PVC") or similar plastic, two conducting wires and a plurality of conductive plugs connected with a plurality of small bulbs spaced with suitable pitch in series. The foremost and terminal bulbs of each set of bulbs are connected to the two conducting wires. This flexible lighting rod is typically mounted to a support using brackets or similar fasteners.
Notwithstanding the aforementioned known flexible lighting strips and rods, there is a need for an improved flexible lighting system. Specifically, there is a need for a flexible lighting system that provides greater efficiency, flexibility and precision in mounting. An improved mounting alternative facilitates installation and promotes use of the improved flexible lighting system. There is also a need for a method of making a flexible lighting system that not only facilitates installation but also provides a light source that is distributed throughout the length of a lighting rod, thereby reducing the segmented appearance of the discrete lighting elements and providing more of an appearance of a solid bar of light.